someechostillfandomcom-20200213-history
Stats
Numerical measurements of character attributes. Stats are not to be used as an end-all measurement of comparison between characters, but just for quick reference. A character with a Defense of 9 might be purely more durable than one with a Defense of 5, but many factors are included in survival, including other stats and especially story elements, so this is not always a cut-and-dried matter of who has higher numbers. Instead stats serve as a rough guide for writing characters in new situations where you might not be sure where they stand, and to show where the character is attribute-wise compared to the "average" member of their race. All stats except Experience and Wisdom are measured on a 1-15 scale, with 1 being the worst and 15 being the best. Some stats have racial level caps beyond which most members can't pass. The average for an individual of a particular stat is half of their race cap. If no race cap is listed, the average is 8. Except for Experience and Wisdom, all characters begin at half their maximum stat capacities with 20 extra points for distribution. Points can be redistributed at will upon character creation, and must have permission once they enter the roleplay. List of character stats Experience - The amount of experience held in combat alone. This number caps at 50 for all races, with 25 being the amount the average career soldier would have. Health - Vitality and stamina. Faeries cap at 8. Humans cap at 10. Strength '''- Physical power, either in combat or otherwise. Faeries cap at 8. Humans cap at 12. '''Defense - Endurance and the ability to withstand physical injury/stress. Faeries cap at 5. Humans cap at 10. Magic - One's potential for magical skill. Drakes cap at 2. Faeries cap at 10. Resistance - The ability to withstand magic effects, in or out of combat. Faeries cap at 8. Humans cap at 10. Agility - Speed and the ability to maneuver one's entire body lithely. Drakes cap at 12. Finesse - Dexterity and motor coordination. Drakes cap at 8. Instinct - Natural instincts in combat, reflexes. Humans cap at 10. Faith - The amount/strength of one's religious belief. Luck - Natural fortune. Humans and drakes cap at 10. Intelligence - Sheer mental capacity. Charisma - Personal charm. Wisdom - The amount of experience in matters beyond combat. This number caps at 50 for all races, with 25 being average for someone of middle age. Perception - The ability to notice things in the environment. Morality - A very crude measure of someone's moral standards. 1 would be totally depraved or merely lacking any sense of morality, while 15 is incredible, nigh-incorruptible strength of character. Because everyone's morals differ slightly, this is to be taken with a grain of salt. In general it measures an individual's morality compared to what is commonly expected among their race. Stat table example This template can be either created using the table insert or copied and pasted from this google doc. Then go into the source editor (the button next to Cancel in the editing bar) and paste. Mmm, paste. Experience = Wisdom =